6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
A Lime to Party
A Lime to Party is the 4th episode of the series. It aired on November 28, 2004 in Canada on Teletoon and on April 9, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. In this episode, a lime-themed drink store opens up right across from the Big Squeeze, and Jonesy is hired to operate it and keep the party going. Everything is going great until Big Steve arrives and states that the Party Lime is taking away too much business; if business doesn't pick up at the Big Squeeze, he's going to have to move it to a strip mall. Meanwhile, Wyatt procures an extra backstage pass for a big concert for Nikki and Jude's favorite band, so they compete to get the extra pass. Plot Main Plot Nikki, Wyatt, and Jonesy are all walking through the mall to Grind Me when they come across a cutout of the band "Mighty Weasels." At the sight of the standee, Jude skates up and bows down in front of it, which prompts Jonesy to ask Nikki if she's bought tickets yet–to which Nikki reveals that she slept outside the mall in order to procure tickets. Soon, the group gets to Grind Me, where Jonesy hits on Charmaine until he's abruptly brought down by Wyatt revealing that Jonesy doesn't have a job. Wyatt ends up short of money for his coffee, however, and has to be helped out by Serena. Meanwhile, at the Big Squeeze, Caitlin is complaining to Jen about not being able to afford any of the new fall lines. However, Jen is more concerned with the fact that Caitlin is very incompetent at her job, to such an extent that she has trouble turning on the blender. To make matters worse, when Jen tries to reason with her about operating the store properly, the lemon snaps shut on Caitlin, shutting her in. When she finally manages to get the lemon to open up again, she sees a brand-new sight: a giant lime. The lime then pops open, revealing Jonesy as the guy running it. He heads over to Caitlin and invites her to party with him, an invitation which she eagerly accepts and hands over a lemonade to commemorate. However, when Jonesy takes a drink, he swiftly rejects the lemonade, and instead uses it to christen the Party Lime. Soon, the two are working together to get the lime up and running, when Caitlin receives a call from Nikki, who's wondering what's going on. Caitlin fills her in on Jonesy's new job, and then notices that Jude is getting a coffee, which Nikki finds suspicious. As a result, Nikki hangs up and goes to investigate while Jonesy and Caitlin put the finishing touches on the lime. When the lime starts doing business, it is instantly popular with everyone, while the Big Squeeze is selling nothing at all. Eventually, Caitlin decides it would be a better idea to close up shop, and she goes off to join the party. Big Steve shows up at this point, though, and upon seeing the shut-down lemon, giant party, and shrinking sales, announces that there's only room for one giant fruit in the mall, and if they don't start selling more, they'll be moving to the East End Strip Mall. This news sends Caitlin into a tizzy, and she heads over to Jen for advice. The best advice that Jen can give is to do the best job she can, but Caitlin doesn't think that this will be enough to overcome Jonesy's party, so she needs party ideas. Jen suggests Christmas in July, and Caitlin agrees to do it, which leads to her getting some Christmas decorations from the Khaki Barn in order to set up a Christmas party to compete with Jonesy. Unfortunately, nobody wants to celebrate Christmas in July, not even her friends, all of whom (with the exception of Jen) sneak off to Jonesy's party as soon as they can. At that point, Jonesy comes over to invite Jen and Caitlin to party, but is instantly brought down by the news that the Big Squeeze might be moving. He quickly figures out a solution: he'll crank the party up so far that it'll get the giant lime kicked out of the mall, while Caitlin will work on figuring out how to make decent drinks. Caitlin agrees to this plan, while Jonesy goes off to make the party wilder and crazier and hopefully get fired as a result. Caitlin dusts off the recipe book that's kept under the counter and finds out that she was forgetting to add sugar to the lemonade. When she adds sugar, the lemonade begins to taste good again. Meanwhile, the party just keeps getting more and more raucous. Eventually, Jonesy abandons the lime completely in order to let the partygoers rampage even more freely. This leads to them rocking it back and forth, and eventually the lime starts rolling through the food court. It rolls straight at Jonesy and stops on top of him. When Jonesy regains consciousness and looks up, he's at the feet of a middle-aged lady, who announces that he is fired and that, furthermore, the lime will be removed from the mall. This means that the party people are out of drinks–until Caitlin announces that she has plenty of drinks on tap. She starts selling immense amounts of lemonade, and this convinces Big Steve that the Big Squeeze can stay in the mall. After the people have cleared the food court and business has died down, the gang can be found at their usual spots around the table. Jonesy is proud of having gotten fired this time, as he intended to, and along the way he saved Caitlin's job. This causes Nikki to compliment him, which leads to Wyatt pointing out that he is disappointed in how Jude and Nikki behaved when fighting for the backstage passes and that, as a result, he won't be giving a pass to either one of them. However, his argument is immediately undercut when Serena comes by and reveals that Wyatt is instead taking her to the concert. This leads to Jude and Nikki chasing Wyatt into the fountain, but their anger is immediately diminished when Serena shows up again and calls him "baby," impressing both Jude and Nikki and causing them to accept that he may have made the right choice. Sub-Plot One: Mighty Weasels Backstage Passes Jude is at Spin This, listening to the new Mighty Weasels album, when Nikki walks up and banters with him about the Weasels. Wyatt then walks up to his friends, and reveals good news: he's managed to procure two backstage passes to the Mighty Weasels concert. Both of his friends are impressed, but realize swiftly that only one will be able to go, so Wyatt is going to have to choose between them. Later that day, Nikki is at work when she calls Caitlin and learns that Jude is getting coffee. When she hears this, she realizes that since Jude doesn't drink coffee, something else must be going on, and comes to the conclusion that Jude must be sucking up to Wyatt. A little bit of surveillance confirms her suspicions, and she decides that she has to compete with Jude for the pass by sucking up just as hard. Soon, she can be found in Spin This, doing Wyatt's work for him, while Jude gets Wyatt the high score on a video game at the mall's arcade. When lunchtime rolls around, Nikki plans to surprise her friend with a lunch from Super Terrific Happy Sushi. However, when she arrives, she finds that Jude has already gotten Wyatt lunch: a giant spread of food, courtesy of Stick It. However, when he has to leave to get mustard, Nikki sees her chance, and tells Wyatt that she's going to talk him up to Serena. She then goes and does so, and when Jude comes back, it seems like Nikki has won the competition. However, each gets a chance to make a final statement, and Jude takes this opportunity to point out that Nikki makes fun of the way that Wyatt dances. In retaliation, Nikki claims that Jude likes Serena, which he vociferously denies. It's at this moment when Jonesy steps in and invites them all down to the party, which is getting out of control, and the three head down to see it. After the lime has been banished from the mall, the gang gathers around the table, and Wyatt claims that due to how Jude and Nikki behaved, neither one of them will be getting the backstage passes. However, his claim is swiftly proven false when Serena comes by and mentions that he's glad that he shared his backstage pass with her. This causes Nikki and Jude to chase him angrily, but when Serena takes care of the passes and calls him "baby," their anger dims significantly, and they congratulate him on his success with Serena. Quotes *'Jen:' Look. If you're not too busy, I need a lemonade smoothie! Caitlin: Oh sure. Now where did that on switch go again? Jen: It's on the front of the blender. Caitlin: Oh yeah. (She turns on the blender.) Jen: You sure you've got the hang of this? Caitlin: Completely. Voilà, one lemonade. Jen: (taking a sip of the lemonade) Ugh! That's disgusting, Caitlin! Caitlin: Well there won't be any lemonade soon if someone doesn't order more lemons. Jen: Uh, that would be your job. *'Caitlin:' It's a lemon. How hard could it be? (The lemon suddenly closes on her.) I'm okay. How does this thing open again? *'Caitlin:' (staring at a giant lime) Was that there a minute ago? (The lime suddenly opens and Jonesy pops out.) Jonesy: Hola, señorita! Caitlin: Jonesy! What are you doing there? Jonesy: This is my new gig. I've got a solid feeling about this one. Caitlin: This is amazing! Now we get to hang together all day! *'Big Steve:' There's only room for one giant fruit in this mall. *'Jude:' Guess who just scored fourteen thousand points on The Jungleator? Nikki: Hmm, let's see. You?" Jude: "Good guess, but no. It was— (pointing to Wyatt) —this gentleman right here, folks. Wyatt: Really? You entered my initials? Jude: I even signed your autograph for some fans. They were all like, 'Wyatt! I am not worthy!' Dude, you're a legend down there. Wyatt: Thanks, man. I've always wanted to be a legend. Nikki: (to Jude, angrily) Oh, good one, jungle boy, but this war isn't over yet! *'Big Steve:' Well, it looks like The Big Squeeze can stay put after all. Caitlin: That's incredible! Free drinks for everyone! (The crowd cheers; Big Steve shrieks.) If you buy ten, I mean." Trivia *Jonesy's job: vendor at the Party Lime Reason for firing: the Party Lime stand got rolled through the food court, and the manager got numerous complaints due to the noise of the party. **This was the first time Jonesy made a conscious effort to get fired. His reason was to keep Caitlin's job from moving to the local strip mall. *This is the first time Jason and Joanie get interrupted while making out. *When hitting on Charmaine, Jonesy makes a joke about chai soy lattes. He later reuses this while hitting on the Blonde Wave Girl in Idol Time at the Mall. Gallery MightyWeasels.jpg|The Mighty Weasels, rabies and all. SportscastersALTP.jpg|Jude and Nikki guessing how successful Jonesy will be at hitting on Charmaine. Trapped Caitlin.png|The Lemon closes on Caitlin, trapping her. ThisIsNotMetal.jpg|This is what happens when you switch from heavy metal to Muzak. ThisIsMuzak.jpg|These are the aftereffects. ThePartyLime.jpg|The Party Lime. Jonesy, Caitlin, and the customers party.jpg|Jonesy has a parade as his business seems to be successful for a short period of time. JJInterruptALTP.jpg|Jason and Joanie are interrupted. Nikki Mad At Jude.png|Nikki mad at Jude. RunFromYourLime.jpg|This lime is on a roll. JonesyFireALTP.jpg|"You're fired!" Wyatt Disgusted.png|Wyatt disgusted by Nikki and Jude's behavior. NiceGoingStud.jpg|"Nice going, stud." Video Category:Season 1 Category:Videos